noragamifandomcom-20200222-history
Noragami Episode 06
Scary Person (コワイヒト, Kowai Hito) is the sixth episode of the Noragami anime adaptation. It first aired on February 9, 2014. Summary Yukine was lying in bed upset after Yato had used him to kill the little girl instead of saving her. Hiyori left Yukine cookies and hot chocolate at his door, however when he looked at them, he imagined a phantom in it, and ran away. He went to the mall to express his anger after he recalled the events as to why he was upset. While he expressed his anger, he decided to steal a skateboard which then stabbed Yato. Hiyori is out looking for Yukine, thinking about how Yato had not come for Yukine since that night, and ran into her friends, Aki and Yama, who told her that she should be studying due to her tendencies to fall asleep in class. She then asked them if they'd seen a boy in a parka, Yukine, to which they both responded to teasing her. While Yukine is skating, Yato stops him in his tracks and asks him where he got it, to which he told him Hiyori bought it for him. Hiyori then appears, lying for Yukine saying she bought the skateboard for him. While talking about the "Fiendish Hour" a god named Bishamon appears with her lion Shinki, Kuruha, and started attacking Yato and Yukine, using another Shinki called Kinuha, who was in the form of a whip. The two run away with Bishamon, who chases them using a tracker which appears as a flower earring, who is another Shinki called Kazuma. Yato reveals that Bishamon's weapons, clothes and even the lion were all actually her shinkis. Hiyori, who was worried about Yato and Yukine, went to Kofuku and Daikoku and told her about how Yato was being attacked. Together, the three of them tracked Yato's presence through Hiyori's ability to detect Yato's scent. While Yato and Yukine are resting from being chased, Yukine asks Yato if he really killed Bishamon's Shinki, to which he replies he did. Yukine then questions whether Yato still needs him seeing he also has Nora. While arguing Bishamon finds them and attacks them again. Kofuku then appears, stopping the fight by summoning her shinki, Kokki, and opening a Vent which Phantoms fly out from. Bishamon uses the distraction to have Kuraha attack Yato, however, Nora then appears, binding Kuraha and giving Yato a chance to get out of Kuraha's attack, cutting Kuraha's eye, which enrages Bishamon who summons Kazuma to tend to his wound. Kazuma now summoned in his human form stops Bishamon in her tracks saying that the Phantoms might try to devour her. She decides to retreat, telling Yato to not get anymore blight and Kazuma staring at Yato from a distance, bows, before following Bishamon. Later Yato is seen trying to cleanse his blights, but is unable to. Nora then appears telling Yato he can always use her. Characters Character Debuts Characters in Order or Appearance Adaption Notes *When Kuraha caught Yato, originally Yukine saved Yato by controlling his Sekki form. In the anime Nora appeared restraining Kazuha helping Yato escape who then lashed out cutting Kuraha. Navigation